Comfortable in the Dark
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de Ivory Novelist. résumé : Bobby et Jack ne sont pas si dur.


Titre : Comfortable in the Dark

Auteur : **Ivory Novelist**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Jack s'éveilla se surprenant lui même d'être en pleure. Le contour de son coup était moite, et son t-shirt collait à son dos. La seule lumière qui lui parvenait passait entre les lattes du volet, ne le laissant pas apprécier la lune. Tout ce qui l'entourait n'étaient que des silhouettes sombres perdues dans le noir. Il resta allongé un moment, presque heureux des brides de la lune qu'il pouvait voir. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle et de se souvenir pourquoi il avait pleuré dans son sommeil.

Un autre cauchemar. Il se secoua la tête. Il était trop vieux. Trop vieux pour tout ça. Ca ne s'était pas produit depuis des années, mais cette nuit était la première dans la maison depuis que sa mère était décédée. Il lui en voulait pour ça, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Sa guitare brillait dans le noir alors qu'il se relevait sur ses pieds, presque en rigolant car il se tenait debout dans son lit, sa tête touchant presque le plafond. Il se rappela ses douze ans dans cette chambre, debout sur son lit. Il attendit un peu, doutant du matelas, mais finalement il sauta en se donnant l'impression de voler. Il avait toujours eu envie de voler. Il pensait que c'était une chose à faire pour s'évader.

Il ne s'ennuya pas à allumer dans la cuisine. Il connaissait la maison même dans le noir – une ancienne capacité. Il loucha dans le frigo et il prit une bière. Le pschiiit de la bouteille de bière déchira l'air en deux. Il essaya de se reprendre.

« Jack ? Non de dieu, tu fouts quoi ? »

La silhouette de Bobby se tenait dans l'entrée. Jack remercia l'obscurité. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voie sa vulnérabilité.

« J'avais juste envie de boire, » dit-il.

« A 3 heures du matin ? »

Jack ne prit même pas la peine d'hausser les épaules. Il regardait ailleurs, reculant plus dans le noir, en sirotant sa bière. Bobby soupira et tira une chaise de sous la table, puis il se laissa tomber dessus même si il aurait préféré retourner au lit.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il, en frottant son front. « Tu as des ennuis en plus de ce qu'il se passe avec maman ? Je ne dis pas que tu dois en avoir, je veux juste savoir si c'est le cas ou si il y a quelque chose d'autre que je devrais savoir. »

Jack prit une autre gorgée, son regard devenant vide, ce regard que sa famille avait essayé tant d'année à faire partir. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment réussi. Ce regard revenait chaque fois que Jack était particulièrement effrayé ou quand il se sentait pris au piège. Parfois, il avait ces yeux quand la tension était trop forte. En vérité, ce regard était enfouit en lui comme une veille habitude, l'enfant qu'il avait été avant de vivre chez Evelyn.

Il baissa la tête, et posa sa main libre sur sa hanche.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, » admit-il calmement, en attendant la remarque dégradante accompagnée d'un surnom féminin. Au lieu de ça, Bobby l'observa simplement puis il lui demanda de quoi s'agissait son cauchemar. Jack jeta un coup en sa direction, incrédule, puis il prit une autre gorgée de bière.

« Toujours les même conneries, » Dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air impassible, son dos encore humide. « Ce connard de Martin qui venait dans ma chambre quand j'étais petit, qui faisait toute ces saloperies de plein de façon différente. »

Il bu. Bobby attendit. Les volets étaient aussi fermés dans la cuisine.

« Je pense que j'aurais préféré qu'il me frappe comme tous les autres. »

Bobby regardait ses genoux, il savait que les excuses étaient stupides et ne servaient à rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce n'était pas à cause du passé de Jack, il le connaissait. Mais la plupart du temps, il aimait penser que son frère gérait bien tout ça, que le temps avait fait son job en éloignant le passé de Jack. C'était plus facile de penser comme ça. Si Jack allait bien, Bobby n'avait pas besoin de se sentir coupable et dans l'incapacité de retrouver tous ces connards pour leur casser la gueule. Mais à l'occasion, Bobby se retrouvait face à la réalité, le fait étant que Jack n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre et qu'il n'y arriverait peut être jamais.

« Je pense à présent que maman est partie, » commença-t-il, « au fond de moi, je ne me sens plus protégé. Elle était la seule capable de me faire sentir en sécurité n'importe où et n'importe quand. J'avais besoin d'être à elle. »

« Jack… » Commença Bobby, par sûr de ce qu'il allait dire. « Tu sais, tu fais aussi partie de moi…de Angel et Jerry. Nous ne serons jamais comme maman, mais nous restons tes frères. »

Jack attendit un moment avant de croiser le regard de Bobby. Il hocha la tête, plus en espérant que ce soit vrai que de le croire vraiment. Bobby se leva et décida de se montrer tendre pour une fois, probablement le moment de l'année. Il prit Jack dans une étreinte, un long et gros câlin. Jack était peut-être plus grand, mais il était encore le petit frère de Bobby.

Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de Bobby, son protecteur. Il savait que les fantômes ne reviendraient pas le voir. Son frère était là, le tenant au milieu de la cuisine dans le noir, et c'était paisible. Bobby pouvait sentir arythmie du cœur de Jack et son cou humide. Il sentait les larmes, et il devinait que ce n'était pas simplement un cauchemar. En y repensant plus tard, le plus vieux des frères Mercer décida que ça avait été le moment où il avait vraiment pleuré sa mère – en réconfortant le plus jeune de la famille.

« Je t'aime Bobby, » avait murmuré Jack.

Bobby avait sourit. Il n'avait pas entendu ces mots là, prononcé si sérieusement, depuis longtemps.

« Jackie, » dit-il en retour. Et Jack sourit.

**OOO**


End file.
